Life After Forgetting: 1
by Keera Reyu
Summary: The first in my series that takes place after my 'Forgetting' story. Includes Sam and Jack's wedding! JS and DJ


_Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Stargate. :(_

* * *

Due to the fact that the Earth was quite often being threatened, and it usually took SG-1's help save the planet, the wedding for Sam and Jack was scheduled for the nearest day open -- four days after Jack's proposal. Sam and Janet rushed to get everything ready. Two days before the wedding, they were dress shopping.

"What do you think looks better, the sleeved or the sleeveless?" Sam asked Janet, looking critically at herself in the dress boutique's mirror.

"Oh, definitely the sleeveless. Wonder what I'd look like in a wedding dress." Janet said wistfully, looking at the sleeveless gown that Sam held. Sam glanced over at her.

"Why don't you ask Daniel that?" Sam teased. Janet blushed.

"Maybe I will." She retorted. Sam grinned and went back to the mirror. After deciding on the sleeveless dress and leaving it at the boutique for fitting, Sam and Janet headed to meet Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c for lunch.

"So what do you ladies have left to do?" Jack asked as the three men made room for Sam and Janet.

"'Us ladies' are done, but you and I still have to decide on cake and we're meeting with the bakery at 3." Sam said as she sat down next to Jack.

"Mmmm, cake. Can't wait." Jack smiled. Sam shook her head. Jack and his cake.

* * *

Sam and Jack's wedding was held in the cafeteria at the SGC. Sam was in her sleeveless dress and Jack in his nice black suit. Everyone cheered when Sam smeared the chocolate raspberry cake that had taken hours to choose all over Jack's face, Janet blushed when the bouquet just happened to land in her lap, and every woman in the SGC (and a few men) cried for joy for the happy couple. Once the reception was over, Sam and Jack were flown to Minnesota and Jack's cabin, where they could spend a week 'fishing'.

* * *

"They're back! They're back!" a group of woman ambushed Sam and Jack the instant they stepped off the elevator on return from their honeymoon. Jack waved bye to Sam as the group of women pulled her along to the nearest office.

"Jack, you lousy husband, come save me!" Sam called as she was pulled away. Daniel and Teal'c came to stand next to Jack and the three of them watched as Sam disappeared around the corner.

"It's going to be a while before we see them again." Daniel commented.

"Yup." Jack agreed.

"Was your week enjoyable, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Yup." Jack said. Daniel and Teal'c waited for a minute, but when Jack didn't say anything else, they walked off. In the nearest female's office/lab, Sam was being questioned as well.

"Was he just perfectly romantic?" someone shouted.

"Yeah, did he cook you dinner?" another person asked.

"Does he really own a whip?" someone asked. The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at who had spoken. The short redhead shrugged. "I heard he did." Sam started talking before they could ask any more questions.

"No, he doesn't. Yes, he is romantic. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She ran out of the room before they could respond. She had just about reached her lab when she ran head-on with Janet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Madame Locomotive!" Janet yelled at her as she picked herself back up.

"Sorry," Sam gasped, also standing back up. "I was trying to insure my safety by getting away from all those leeches!"

"Yeah, I heard they were going to ambush you." Janet said sympathetically.

"And you didn't see fit to inform me?!" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Janet told her. Sam glared at her and walked into her lab. Janet followed. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were already there.

"Glad to see you made it out okay, Sam." Daniel said as Janet closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, no thanks to my so-called husband." Sam said, glancing over at Jack.

"Hey! They would have dragged me into it as well had I tried." Jack defended himself. "Besides, I happen to know that you can take care of yourself fairly well." Sam didn't say anything at his obvious attempts to save himself.

"How long do you think it will be till they stop looking for me?" Sam asked Janet.

"I dunno," she said, "They probably," she was interrupted by a knock on the lab door. Everyone froze.

"I know you're all in there. Open the door or I'll tell them where you are." General Hammond's voice told them. Janet opened the door just wide enough for the general and closed it again quickly as soon as he was inside.

"I hope you both enjoyed your honeymoon. In order to insure your safety , you can work on whatever it is you're working on currently." Hammond told Sam. "And you can do your paperwork." He told Jack. Jack moaned.

After an enjoyable day for Sam and an extraordinarily boring day for Jack, SG-1 plus Janet were eating at a local restaurant.

"I was almost bored to death spending my whole day working on paperwork!" Jack complained to everyone.

"I do not believe that is possible, O'Neill." Teal'c informed him.

"Oh, I don't know, I think if the colonel sat in the same place doing the same thing for an extended period of time, he might just explode." Janet commented. Jack frowned at her.

"You know Jack, if you wouldn't put off doing your paperwork, you wouldn't have this problem." Sam said. Jack frowned at her too. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So did you get ambushed again any time?" Janet asked Sam.

"Nope. I managed to get off the base undetected." Sam said cheerfully.

Daniel raised his coke for a toast. "Here's to Sam and Jack and just another day at the office."

The others laughed and raised their drinks as well.

* * *

_I know it's kinda short. If you want a preview of the next story in the series, visit my homepage._


End file.
